bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Odiferous J. Stench
Odiferous J. Stench, also known as '''Odie '''is a male stink bug character which appears in the Bump in the Night episode "Love Stinks". He is voiced by comedian Gilbert Gottfried. Appearance Odiferous J. Stench is an anthropomorphic talking insect, he has a humanoid face with a long nose and a wide mouth. He also resembles Gilbert Gottfried, as he often closes his eyes and shows his teeth. He has long antennae on the top of his head with round baubles on the ends. His skin is a light blue turquoise color, he has a light brown striped under belly and has a dark brown shell on his back with a green splatter pattern. Since he is an insect he has multiple limbs, he has four arms and wears white gloves, often seen with classic cartoon characters. Role in the series In the season 2 episode "Love Stinks", Molly Coddle falls into the garbage can and attracts the male stink bug. Molly is flattered at first but is put aback by his disgusting stench. Molly tells him she wants to put her comforting career first and tries to run, but Odie follows after her. He also makes an appearance as a background character in "T'was the Night Before Bumpy". He also makes a silent cameo in the season 2 episode "Long Long Day", sitting at a table in the Karaoke Café which aired before the episode "Love Stinks". Gallery Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.02.09 pm.png|Odie first appearing in a pot plant Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.02.16 pm.png|Odie getting a wiff of Molly's stench Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.02.28 pm.png|Odie: Mmmm, old tuna casserole, cat litter.... Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.02.39 pm.png|Odie: Coffee grounds combined! Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.02.51 pm.png|Odie: Something stinks like a gift from heaven! Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.03.01 pm.png|Odie looking around before spotting Molly Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 1.03.12 pm.png|Odie falling in love Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.07.45 am.png|"Hubba Hubba Baby!" Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.07.57 am.png|Odie jumping out from the pot plant Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.08.05 am.png|"Where have you been all my life?" Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.08.17 am.png|Molly Coddle meeting the stink bug Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.08.25 am.png|Molly Coddle "Do I know you? " Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.08.35 am.png|Odie "I am the bug of your dreams…." Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.08.59 am.png|"And lucky for you I just happen to be available too!" Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.09.07 am.png|(Odie blowing a kiss) Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.09.13 am.png|"Mwah!" Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.09.25 am.png|"The names’ Odiferous J. Stench." Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.12.05 am.png|"Friends call me Odie. " Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.09.34 am.png|Odie with animated stink lines coming from him Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.09.45 am.png|"How about you and me stinkin’ up the joint? " Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 1.39.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 1.38.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.09.01 pm.png|Odie chasing after Molly trying to get away Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.02.20 pm.png|"Late, Schmate! I’m your personal appointment with destiny " Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.02.31 pm.png|"Your one on one conference call with love" Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.02.43 pm.png|Odie making a heart shape with his antenna Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.03.25 pm.png|Odie freshening up his breath Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.03.42 pm.png|Odie "How about a kiss?" Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.03.48 pm.png|Molly Coddle blocking Odie's lips with her arm Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.03.58 pm.png|Molly Coddle trying to tell Odie she is not interested in him Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.04.05 pm.png|Molly Coddle "Odie you’re really nice, really...." Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.04.14 pm.png|Molly Coddle pushing Odie away Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.04.24 pm.png|Odie hearing Molly saying that they should just be friends Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.04.39 pm.png|Odie "Your lips say No-No..." Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.04.46 pm.png|"But my nose say "Yes-Yes"! " Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.04.54 pm.png|"Think with me!" Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.05.03 pm.png|Molly Coddle feeling uncomfortable in Odies arms Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.05.16 pm.png|"Stink with me!" Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.05.22 pm.png|Odie acting melodramatic Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.05.28 pm.png|Odie crawling on the ground Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.05.36 pm.png|"How can I prove my ever lasting love?!" Screen Shot 2016-08-31 at 2.24.22 pm.png|"Run my putrid pet!" Screen Shot 2016-08-31 at 2.24.29 pm.png|Odie leaping onto the vacuum Screen Shot 2016-08-31 at 2.24.35 pm.png|"Without the chase … " Screen Shot 2016-08-31 at 2.24.49 pm.png|""Victory is only half as sweet… Screen Shot 2016-08-31 at 2.25.23 pm.png|Odie chasing after Molly on the vacuum Screen Shot 2016-08-31 at 2.25.30 pm.png|"YOUR BIG KAHUNA IS COMING!" Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.45.30 am.png|Odie surfing on the vaccum Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.45.38 am.png|Odie sent flying through the air after the vaccum's cord reaches it's limit Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.45.50 am.png|Odie smacking into the door Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.45.57 am.png|Odie landing on his head Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.46.32 am.png|Odie "What’s a little pain..." Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.46.41 am.png|Odie "When true love heals all wounds" Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.47.00 am.png|Odie running in mid air Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.47.08 am.png|Odie "Come back, my little Stinky Winky" Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.47.51 am.png|Odie entering Mr. Bumpy's nest, much to Bumpy's surprise. Screen Shot 2016-09-08 at 10.48.02 am.png|Odie with a sombero, maraca's, a guitar and a box of chocolates for Molly. Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_07_02_am.png|Odie playing limbo and Mr Bumpy playing a guitar Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_07_30_am.png|Molly asks Odie and Bumpy what's going on Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_07_43_am.png|Odie ignoring Molly telling her their relationship is over Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_07_51_am.png|Odie "Our relationship is splitville toots" Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_08_15_am.png|Odie in love with Mr Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_10_04_am.png|Odie watching Molly and Bumpy fight over the chocolate candy Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_11_12_41_am.png|Odie realizing the friendship between Molly and Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_07_05_pm.png|Odie getting angry and saying he doesn't want to be shared Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_07_24_pm.png|Odie angry and storming out in a huff Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_07_48_pm.png|Odie coming out from Under the Bed Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1 08 03 pm.png|Odie walking toward The Closet Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1 08 11 pm.png|Odie getting a wiff of a smelly sock which is actually a trap by the Closet Mosnter to trap Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1 08 51 pm.png|Odie falls in love with The Closet Monster Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_09_01_pm.png|Molly "Please don't go in that Odie" Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1 09 07 pm.png|Molly and Bumpy tell him not to go in The Closet Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_09_37_pm.png|Odie tells Mr Bumpy and Molly he's fallen for someone else Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 1 09 48 pm.png|Odie opening The Closet Door Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_10_01_pm.png|Odie going inside The Closet much to Molly and Bumpy's horror Screen Shot 2016-09-14 at 10.15.23 am.png|Odie seen as a background character in the episode "Long Long Day" Screen Shot 2016-09-14 at 10.20.51 am.png|Odie seen carrying Christmas presents in the holiday special "T'was the Night Before Bumpy" Screen Shot 2016-09-14 at 10.30.15 am.png|Odie shown behind Molly Coddle, clapping and smiling Screen Shot 2016-09-14 at 10.28.46 am.png|Odie on the left, watching Squishington perform his tap dancing number Screen Shot 2016-09-14 at 10.29.26 am.png|Odie (behind Yellow Bunny) hiding from the Closet Monster with the other toys and bugs. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters